Dari
Dari is a 18 year old Spanish YouTube singer. Dari sings covers of Vocaloid, anime, or any other kind of songs (mostly powerful, energetic songs). He usually sings in Japanese or English, and he hates to sing in Spanish (his mother tongue). He also mixes his own covers. He's known for his speed covering new release songs Though he has a deep and mid-low voice, he enjoys singing high pitch songs. He is good friends with Raku, and they often collab together. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Book mark (in the Fables of Creation Chorus Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Bookmark (2014.10.28) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" feat. Smashing Diamonds (2014.11.06) # "Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!" feat. Dari and Raku (2014.11.16) # "Exactly... Exactly... My Goddess!!" (2014.12.05) # "Houkou≒Emotion" (Howl≒Emotion) feat. Bookmark (2014.12.07) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Raku and Dari (2014.12.14) # "Itsuka wa Merry Christmas" (13 singer collab) (2014.12.29) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.01.03) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) feat. Xayr and Dari (2015.01.06) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Bookmark (2015.01.18) # "Kakumeisei: Ousama Densenbyou" (Revolution: Epidemic King) (2015.02.06) # "Crystalline" (2015.03.23) # "ME!ME!ME!" (2015.04.18) # "ECHO x Hibikase" feat. Dari and Raku (2015.05.05) # "News 39" (2015.05.16) # "Connecting" feat. Angela, Chishio, Melifiry, Toushi, Dria, Dari, Sojiro, and C. Rol (2015.05.22) # "out of the hole" feat. Dari, Raku and Tuna (2015.06.09) # "Final Boss" (Splatoon song) -Squid Sisters ver.- feat. Sojiro and Dari (2015.07.12) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Un3h, Yun, Takara, Dari, Hua, Lala, Angela, Nike, Raku, and Jaimee (2015.08.14) # "Buraikku Jiko Riser" (Villainous Self-Riser) (2015.08.22) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat. Dari, Raku, Angela, Vulkain, and Kerri (2015.08.22) # "Starlight Telescope" (Original) (14 singer collab) (2015.08.24) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (Weight of a Heart) (2015.08.26) # "Splatter Party" (2015.10.30) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2016.11.30) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number One) feat. Dari and Andy (2016.11.30) # "Aijou Carnation" (Affection Carnation) feat. .exe, Anna Cairistiona, Saku, Soramin, Mochi, Lurumi, Dari, roo, Tsubame, and Vulkain (2016.01.12) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (A Female Ninja But I Want to Love) feat. Dari and Kuraiinu (2016.02.27) # "GIRL" (2016.03.04) # "Bang Bang" feat. Dari, Sojiro, and Hikaru Station (2016.04.01) # "Say Yay!" (Barei song) (2016.05.19) # "ALIEN ALIEN" (2016.06.20) # "Eine Kleine" feat. Foxi, Mochi, Dari, Angela, Hazael, Maya, Sojiro, SeasonalSweets Hikaru, Hyu, and Dria (2016.07.17) # "Chiru Chiru" (2016.07.30) # "History Maker" (Yuri!!! On ICE OP) (2016.12.07) }} Gallery Trivia * His favourite videogame is The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * He's currently studying Japanese and has been once to Tokyo * He is 177 cm tall * He likes cats * His favourite film is Spirited Away * He was once Rank #1 of his country in an online videogame called Osu! External Links * SoundCloud * Twitter * Youtube * Instagram * Ask Category:Articles with incomplete songlist